


Podróż za jeden kabriolet

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, VictUuri, na podstawie oficjalnego arta, odcinek plażowy, to ja dodaję, twórcy nie chcą dać dodatków
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Fanfik sklecony w oparciu o art samochodowy oraz... a zresztą sami zobaczycie ;)Nasze nierozłączne trio (plus Makkachin) wybiera się  starym, animcowym zwyczajem na plażę i wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie towarzyszący im kociokwik. Radosny, bo radosny, ale jednak kociokwik. W końcu jak inaczej nazwać upchany bo brzegi kabriolet, Yuuriego przypadkiem obmacującego Viktora, rosyjską koszkę w stanie wzburzenia oraz dziką parę nóg, wydobywającą się z bagażnika......że co?





	

Soczyście różowy kabriolet mknął drogą ciągnącą się wzdłuż piaszczystej plaży, unosząc ze sobą trzech zadowolonych mężczyzn, psa oraz niedorzecznie wielką górę gratów. Pogoda była wręcz wymarzona na mały, jednodniowy wypad za miasto - niebieskie niebo zasnuwało daleko na horyzoncie tylko kilka puszyście białych chmur, a promienie słońca mieniły się w morzu niczym drobne odłamki szkła w bezkresie błękitu. Łatwo się było domyśleć, że wymęczeni treningami łyżwiarze postanowią wykorzystać taką okazję i zamiast kisić się na skądinąd przyjemnie chłodnym lodowisku, wyruszą wypożyczonym autkiem na plażę. Z drugiej strony aż strach ogarniał człowieka, kiedy pomyślało się, gdzie ich ta wyprawa zawiedzie, skoro kierujący pojazdem Viktor niemal tonął pod natłokiem ilości przewożonego bagażu, za który w normalnych warunkach każdy śmiertelnik dostałby z osiem mandatów. A przecież to nie był koniec przewin - jadący mężczyźni łamali jeszcze kilka paragrafów związanych z niezapinaniem pasów, przewożeniem psa luzem oraz okazjonalnym przytulaniem do siebie współpasażerów w trakcie kierowania przystosowanym do odmiennego systemu ruchu kabrioletem. Beztroski Rosjanin wydawał się jednak uradowany zarówno z towarzyszącej mu góry ludzi oraz bibelotów, jak i pozycji, jaką tuż przy nim zajął uśmiechający się błogo Katsuki.

\- Że też musieliśmy się napatoczyć na fanów przy tej stacji benzynowej - burknął Yurio, choć jego mina nie wskazywała na to, że był tak zupełnie niezadowolony. W objęciach trzymał stadko pluszowych kociaków, wręczone przez japoński oddział Aniołków Yuriego, oraz piękny bukiet słoneczników, który oddał mu na przechowanie starszy Rosjanin.

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że nie znam dnia ani godziny, kiedy ktoś zagaduje Viktora - zauważył Yuuri, trzymając w ramionach poduszkę w kształcie onigiri. - Ale mnie wciąż jest trochę głupio przyjmować prezenty.

\- A nie powinno. Jesteś u siebie, więc to naturalne, że japońscy fani najbardziej uwielbiają ciebie - zdradził Viktor, rzucając okiem na Katsukiego znad okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

\- W zupełności wystarczy mi uwielbienie kogoś innego - odpowiedział wesoło mężczyzna, wpatrując się wymownie w ukochanego i rumieniąc lekko.

Yurio wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostał choroby lokomocyjnej.

\- Wypieram się was - jęknął swoim zwyczajowym, zarezerwowanym do komentowania nieprzyzwoitego zachowania “przybranych ojców” głosem. - Złożę na was skargę do rzecznika praw człowieka, zwierząt i czegokolwiek tam jeszcze się da. Ta ilość ckliwości, jaką produkujecie, jest absurdalna.

Na wypowiedź nastolatka żywo zareagował Makkachin, który szczeknął głośno dwa razy i otworzył pysk w niemym zachwycie, pozwalając, aby chłodny pęd powietrza owiewał furkoczące na wszystkie strony uszy i język. Młody rzucił jeszcze z przekąsem “O, i nawet pies się ze mną zgadza”, na co pozostali dwaj mężczyźni zareagowali zgodnym śmiechem. W końcu Katsuki obrócił się w prawo, sięgnął ręką do chłopaka i pogłaskał go po jasnej czuprynie.

\- Przepraszam, Yurio. Twój szacunek jest dla mnie równie cenny.

\- Dobra, już. - Po kilku sekundach czułości blondyn wywinął się spod dłoni Japończyka. - Ręce na maskę i nie trącaj mnie. Zostaw takie rzeczy dla swojego łysola.

\- Właśnie, Yuuri. Nie po to wziąłem cię na siedzenie kierowcy, żebyś obłapiał pasażerów. - powiedział Rosjanin z lekkim, teatralnym przekąsem. - Wolałbym, żebyś obłapiał... mnie.

W tym momencie Viktor nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby nie wtulić się w partnera, co natychmiast spowodowało nagłą utratę przyczepności jego rąk do kierownicy. Zarówno Yuuri, jak i Yurio wrzasnęli ostrzegawczo, a młody rzucił się do przodu, przytomnie przechwytując ster.

\- Patrz na drogę, jełopie! - zawołał.

Mimo nieznacznej prędkości, jaką właśnie się poruszali, nastolatek poczuł się co najmniej jak na rajdzie Dakar. Nerwowo zacisnął zęby, starając się utrzymać kierownicę w jednej pozycji, i podziękował w duchu, że właśnie mieli przed sobą prosty odcinek drogi. Co robili ci japońscy stróże prawa, kiedy ich potrzebowano?! Przecież tu się działy prawdziwie dantejskie sceny, nie wyłączając patologii rodzinnej, znęcania się nad zwierzętami oraz molestowania seksualnego! Yurio odetchnął głębiej, starając sobie przypomnieć wszystkie wskazówki jakimi raczył go dziadek przy okazji jazdy ich wiekowym fiacikiem. Dobrze, że ten idiota wciąż trzymał nogi na pedałach i na młodego spadł jedynie trud okiełznania kierownicy, bo w przeciwnym razie nastolatek musiałby chyba wspomóc się gratami z tyłu. Przecież gdyby pozwolił im jechać tylko we dwójkę, na pewno skończyliby w rowie. No niedoczekanie ich! Nie da im zginąć w blasku chwały, zanim nie pobije obu na lodowisku!

Nieco zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcją współpasażerów Viktor wreszcie znów chwycił za kierownicę, uwalniając pozostałych od ataku paniki. Po chwili zamieszania Yuuri zdołał jakoś wycofać się na środek przedniej kanapy, a Yurio padł na swoje siedzenie i dyszał ciężko, wciąż nie wierząc w to, co właśnie zaszło. Drżącą ręką wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni komórkę i, wybierając z pamięci telefonu odpowiedni numer, zadzwonił do pierwszej osoby, jaka przyszła mu na myśl w godzinie śmierci.

\- Beka? Tak, tu Jurij. Uch… Tak. Tak. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem i zostawiam ci wszystko w spadku - powiedział, rzucając mordercze spojrzenie kierowcy. - Nie, jeszcze nie. Ale boję się, że niedługo, bo jadę samochodem z Viktorem. Spoko. A jeśli jakimś cudem przeżyję wakacje, to proszę, naucz mnie jazdy motocyklem. Chcę się uniezależnić.

Młody kiwał głową, słuchając przyjaciela.

\- Super, chętnie wpadnę w przyszłym miesiącu do Ałmaty. Jasne, dzięki. Wszędzie dobrze, byle dalej od tych wariatów. Na razie.

Gdy chłopak zakończył rozmowę, wbił wzrok w starszego Rosjanina, który co jakiś czas niewinnie rzucał okiem na siedzenie pasażera.

\- Jakby co mam świadków, że jesteś niepoczytalny, więc nawet nie próbuj gwałtownych ruchów - zagroził Yurio, a potem westchnął ciężko, jakby właśnie załatwił trudną sprawę prawniczą. - Jak to dobrze, że już skończyłem szesnaście lat.

\- Zupełnie was nie rozumiem. Przecież to autko prowadzi się samo. - Viktor złożył usta w ciup i zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

\- Nie bierz zbyt dosłownie wszystkich reklam, które widzisz w telewizji! - zauważył cierpiętniczo chłopak, wznosząc ręce do nieba. - To kabrio, nie samolot bezzałogowy!

\- I to się porusza, i to się porusza - stwierdził lekko Rosjanin, koncentrując na ciągnącej się przed nimi szosie.

\- Filozof o kant dupy potłuc - spuentował w zamian nastolatek, zbierając rozrzucone maskotki.

\- Viktor - zaczął Katsuki, kiedy atak serca mu minął, choć zapobiegawczo wciąż trzymał dłoń na klatce piersiowej. - Yurio ma całkowitą rację. Nie rób nam więcej przyspieszonego kursu prawa jazdy, dobrze?

\- Dooobrze - zgodził się potulnie, a zaraz potem uśmiechnął zawadiacko. - Ale skoro już siedzisz mi na kolanach, to może nauczę cię tego i owego o prowadzeniu? No, daj mi ręce, zobaczysz jak fajna jest jazda samochodem.

Yuuri pchnął partnera palcem w pierś, wycofując się jeszcze trochę w kierunku młodego.

\- Dopóki się nie uspokoisz, będę siedział obok. A poza tym nie brzmij tak, jakbyś wyświadczał mi przysługę, bo gdyby nie ilość bagaży, którą przewozimy, to spokojnie bym się zmieścił na tyle.

\- Właściwie to co ich się zrobiła taka góra? - zapytał bardzo celnie Yurio, zmuszając całą trójkę do wytężonego myślenia.

\- Walizka jest moja - przyznał Viktor, machając ręką za siebie, by wskazać pakunek z przypiętym breloczkiem w kształcie miski katsudonu. - Deska też.

\- Ja wziąłem koło - odparł nastolatek.

\- Płetwy - dodał krótko Yuuri, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Wychodzi, że to Makkachin tak zaszalał - zażartował kierowca. - Yurio, może zerkniesz?

\- Na co mam zerknąć? Przecież pies nie mógł wziąć… - zaczął, wychylając się nad tył wozu, ale niespodziewanie komentarz przerwał dziwny w zidentyfikowaniu charkot.

Cokolwiek się zadziało, Yurio pospiesznie wycofał się na swoje siedzenie, łapiąc Yuuriego za rękaw koszulki. Wyglądał, jakby objawił mu się co najmniej duch, karaluch albo pani Lilia w domowym szlafroku.

\- Cholera! Tam coś się rusza! I żyje! - wrzasnął.

\- Może zaplątała nam się jakaś fanka na gapę? - rzucił luźno Viktor, na co chłopak zareagował z jeszcze większym przestrachem.

\- Bardzo śmieszne! - Młody niemal zadzwonił zębami. - Ty ich nie znasz. Do tej pory zgromadziły już chyba cały mój materiał genetyczny. Jeśli nie opanują klonowania, to w końcu porwą i mnie!

\- W porządku, bez paniki. - Nagle spod gratów wydobył się obcy, nieco przytłumiony głos. - Może i was lubię, ale przede wszystkim jestem fanką… tfu, fanem samego siebie.

\- Hau! - zaanonsował Makkachin i trącił nosem stertę przedmiotów, ujawniając spod wielkiego dmuchanego koła czyjąś czarną czuprynę. Wreszcie stało się jasne, dlaczego góra pakunków wydawała się taka górzasta.

\- Phichit! - zawołał zdumiony Yuuri, widząc gramolącego się spod walizki przyjaciela. - Przecież miałeś dziś odpoczywać w Hasetsu!

\- I oczywiście ominęłaby mnie możliwość potowarzyszenia mojej ulubionej rodzince świata w ich osobistym “odcinku plażowym” - westchnął młody mężczyzna. - Naoglądałem się kilku twoich rodzimych produkcji, więc wiem, jak to działa. Poza tym wiedziałem, że jak zabieracie Jurija, to nie zamierzacie się…

\- Dobra, załapałem - Katsuki wyciągnął jedną dłoń w kierunku przyjaciela, by go uciszyć, a za drugą ukrył oczy.

Viktor zaśmiał się, poprawiając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Chciałbym być tak samo przygotowany na wymówki Yuuriego jak ty.

\- Ba! Mieszkałem z nim całe trzy lata, więc prawdopodobnie znam tego pączka lepiej niż jego rodzona matka, ojciec i pudel razem wzięci. - skwitował Taj, a potem drgnął, jakby coś mu się przypomniało, i zanurkował ręką między górę bagażu. Po chwili wydobył stamtąd zielono-biało-pomarańczowe zawiniątko. - Uprzedzając: wziąłem kąpielówki.

\- Poddaję się. - Yuuri skapitulował, kierując oczy w stronę nieba. - Witamy na pokładzie.

Chłopak zakręcił gatkami zwycięskiego młynka, a potem zadźwięczał flesz na znak, że bez wykonania masy zdjęć ta wyprawa nie otrzyma atestu jakości Chulanonta.

\- To się dobrze składa, że nie wyrzucamy Phichita za burtę - stwierdził ze śmiechem Viktor, powoli hamując. - Właśnie dotarliśmy na miejsce.

Zatrzymali się, parkując kabriolet na poboczu, niedaleko efektownych, czteroczęściowych lamp drogowych. W tym miejscu bezpośrednio za barierkami oddzielającymi jezdnię od morza znajdowała się biaława połać piaszczystego brzegu. Gdyby mężczyźni chcieli pojechać jeszcze trochę dalej, droga skręciłaby w lewo, ponieważ tuż przy plaży zaczynał wyrastać bujny lasek. Zarówno w pobliżu miejsca, w którym przystanęli, jak i dalej kręciło się już trochę ludzi, ale że lipiec dopiero się zaczął, trwający rok szkolny zapobiegł atakowi zmasowanej grupy dzieci i młodzieży. Ot, plażę okupowała przyjemna i nieabsorbująca garstka wczasowiczów.

\- Sorki, jesteśmy już przebrani. - Yuuri zwrócił się do przyjaciela, sięgając za siebie po płetwy.

\- W takim razie skoczę do toalety, a wy zajmijcie jakieś dobre miejsca na leżakach! - Taj niczym sprężyna wyskoczył z auta, ale zanim w pośpiechu pomknął do pobliskiego toi-toia, obrócił się na pięcie i zawrócił. - Zapomniałbym! Grupowe w ramach podziękowań!

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi - mruknął Yurio, odgarniając z czoła falujące na wietrze włosy.

\- Phichit, naprawdę nie musisz… - zaczął ze śmiechem Yuuri, pochylając się w stronę przyjaciela, ale wtedy sytuację wykorzystał Viktor. Objął Japończyka prawą ręką i kusząco zerknął na Taja znad okularów.

\- Znakomicie! Viktor, jesteś wcieleniem seksu! Jurij, tak trzymaj! - komentował fotograf, wyginając się na boki, aby uchwycić scenę ze wszystkich kątów. W tym czasie czworonóg, wyczuwając wesołość ludzkich kompanów, wystawił łeb do przodu i chwytał w paszczę bryzę morską. - Makkachin, co za naturalność!

\- Ej, a ja? - obruszył się wciąż roześmiany Katsuki.

\- Ta sama słodycz i niewinność od dwudziestu czterech lat. Nudy - odparł Phichit, machając ręką. - A potem się dziwisz, że na stacjach benzynowych czekają umówione stada fanek.

\- Umówione? Zaraz, czyżbyś… - W głowie Yuuriego zaczęła kiełkował straszna myśl. - Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, dlaczego tam nagle pojawiło się tyle ludzi! Dałeś znać o naszej wycieczce w sieci, prawda?

\- Nie odpowiadam za żadne maskotki, które w trakcie tego wyjazdu znalazły się w waszym posiadaniu. Ja tylko robię zdjęcia, nie zrzutki charytatywne dla niedopieszczonych sportowców. - Rozłożył bezradnie ręce, ale jego uśmiech dobitnie świadczył o tym, że Katsuki ma rację.

\- Phichit!

\- Sorki, muszę lecieć! Przebieralnia mi ucieka! - rzucił Taj, robiąc ostatnie dwie fotki, na których uwiecznił Yuuriego wypełzającego z auta niczym morderca z horroru klasy D, a potem puścił się pędem w kierunku oddalonych o jakieś sto metrów budek.

Dopiero po interwencji tratowanego Viktora, który otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy, Japończykowi wreszcie udało się wyjść z samochodu. Zanim jednak stanął na równe nogi, przyjaciel był już tylko raźno skaczącą plamą.

\- Ja z nim… nie mogę. - Yuuri zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

\- O, i zapamiętaj to uczucie. - Nastolatek który wreszcie mógł wydostać się spod sterty pluszaków, wyszedł na pobocze i trącił mężczyznę łokciem w bok. - Bo ja mam tak z wami nieustannie.

\- No i po co te nerwy? - Viktor przystanął pomiędzy mężczyznami i wtulił się w nich, obejmując każdego z jednej strony. - Przecież nic się nie stało.

\- Wiem, że nic. Ale jak go od czasu do czasu nie pogonię, to już całkiem wejdzie mi na głowę. - Yuuri odetchnął głębiej i znów się uśmiechnął. Poklepał Viktora po ręce, jakby pił także do jego pieszczot. - No już, wyciągajcie te klamoty. Trzeba się gdzieś rozłożyć.

Trójka mężczyzn zgodnie zajęła się wypakowywaniem z samochodu wszystkich niezbędnych na plażę przedmiotów, na łaskę i niełaskę złodziei zostawiając jedynie podarki od fanek. Co prawda Yurio przez chwilę rozważał zabranie ze sobą również naręcza maskotek, ale wielkie dmuchane koło skutecznie powstrzymało go przed uskutecznianiem swojej kociej miłości także na piasku. W końcu obładowani łyżwiarze ruszyli przez plażę w kierunku strzelistych, drewnianych chatek, ulokowanych wśród drzew. Tam też znaleźli rozmieszczone w regularnych odstępach parasole, pod którymi postawiono wygodne leżaki. Yuuri zostawił towarzyszom swoje rzeczy i poszedł do najbliższej budki, aby dopytać o szczegóły wypożyczenia miejsca oraz po coś do picia, podczas gdy Viktor i Yurio zajęli się zagospodarowywaniem pakunków. Z walizki wyjęli koc, który rozciągnęli tak, aby sięgał nad niego cień parasola, a potem położyli na pledzie swoje przybory do pływania oraz ciuchy. Na środku koca, pośród pozostawionych przedmiotów umościł się Makkachin, zmęczony po wrażeniach z jazdy kabrioletem.

\- Tutaj! - Viktor pomachał do Phichita i Yuuriego, idących z naręczem szklanek.

Przez ramiona obu mężczyzn przewieszone były wierzchnie ubrania, a oni sami paradowali w swoich kostiumach kąpielowych - o ile kreację Taja już widzieli, o tyle Katsuki postawił na nieco mniej krzykliwe, niebiesko-białe spodenki. Młody Tygrys wybrał odpowiednie do swojego przydomku szorty z motywem panterki, natomiast Viktor… Japończyk odetchnął z ulgą, zauważając, że Viktor w szaro-czerwonych spodenkach prezentował się nadzwyczaj atrakcyjnie. Od razu gorąco podziękował w duchu za to, że zdołał namówić partnera na nieco bardziej spokojny styl kąpielówek niż obcisłe slipy.

\- Nieźle to wygląda - przyznał Taj, rozglądając się po obozowisku. - Tylko od razu mówię, że zaklepuję sobie miejsce przy Yuurim.

\- Jesteś strasznie śmiały wobec kogoś, kto dopiero co miał ochotę cię zamordować. - Katsuki pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się z przyjaciela.

\- Do odważnych świat należy - zdradził z niebywałą pewnością siebie. - I chyba prędzej świat się skończy niż zacznę się ciebie bać.

Mężczyźni zajęli upatrzone miejsca i odetchnęli ze zgodną ulgą, gdy wreszcie mogli rozluźnić się po podróży. Spragniony Viktor od razu wypił niemal cały swój sok, a Phichit po przeposzczeniu chyba okrągłych pięciu minut z dala od mediów społecznościowych znów chwycił komórkę i kilkoma kliknięciami zyskał łączność ze światem. Yurio po kilku sekundach bezczynności poderwał się, sięgnął po płetwy Katsukiego i przymierzył je, próbując ocenić jak dziwnie musi czuć się człowiek pływając w czymś takim. Yuuri natomiast cicho obserwował pozostałych towarzyszy, mając nadzieję, że po odzyskaniu sił grupa będzie się dobrze bawić. Tak, to chyba odzywał się w nim typowy japoński duch gospodarza, który drżał o to, czy gościom aby na pewno jest dobrze oraz czy niczego im nie brakuje.

\- Hej, Yurio, może pożyczyć ci krem z filtrem? - zaproponował radośnie Viktor do kładącego się z powrotem na miejsce chłopaka. - Twoje Aniołki mogą być mocno zawiedzione, jeśli opalisz się na soczysty mahoń.

\- Jeśli dałyby mi wtedy spokój, to nie jest zła opcja - odparł nastolatek, przybierając zniesmaczoną minę.

Wzrok Katsukiego mimowolnie spoczął na uśmiechniętym Viktorze, który wciąż żartował z żywo gestykulującym Yurio na temat zawiedzionych nadziei fanek młodego, bladolicego Rosjanina. Yuuri zaczął sączyć przez słomkę napój, rozmyślając nad tym, czy sam nie powinien poprosić partnera o kosmetyk. Chociaż był ciepłolubny, nie chciał po całym dniu plażowania wyglądać jak kawałek wypieczonej wieprzowiny, położony na świeżego katsudona.

A może Viktor sam chciałby skorzystać z kremu? W końcu nigdy nie widział go opalonego, więc pewnie bardzo dbał o skórę. Znaczy, dobrze wiedział, że dbał, w końcu nieraz pod prysznicem... i… Japończyk przełknął większy łyk zimnego soku, powstrzymując ruszającą z kopyta wyobraźnię. “W każdym razie w Rosji pewnie nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, żeby zażywać kąpieli słonecznych” skończył bezpiecznie myśl. Katsuki przeniósł spojrzenie z twarzy partnera na jego klatkę piersiową. Nie dosięgnie pleców, to pewne. Co w takim razie zrobi? Kogo poprosi? A jeśli zaproponuje to jemu, to czy będzie w stanie...

\- Yuuri… Yuuri! - zaczął Taj, ale kiedy nie przyniosło to skutku, odłożył komórkę i trącił przyjaciela w ramię. - Ziemia do Yuuriego! Przestań się tak gapić na Viktora, bo to już nielegalne!

\- Co…? Nie, ja nie… - zaprzeczył automatycznie Katsuki, ale przyjaciel zbył go natychmiast machnięciem ręki.

\- Już papcio Phichit wie, co ty chcesz. Minutę temu wypiłeś cały drink, a wciąż siorbiesz przez słomkę jak spragnione niemowlę - zauważył, a potem na dowód pokazał mu fotkę, na której Yuuri cielęcym wzrokiem taksował plecy ukochanego. - Ty jego czy on ciebie?

\- Phichit. - Katsuki zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu; coś go jednak ostatni rok z dowcipkującym Viktorem nauczył. - Może w innych okolicznościach pozwoliłbym ci na kpiny albo wziąłbym parę lekcji od Yurio w kwestii stosowania przemocy, ale tym razem odpowiem ci dojrzale: chodzi tylko o krem do opalania.

Taj uniósł brew, zupełnie nieprzejęty komentarzem kumpla. Dalej wpatrywał się w niego jak ktoś, kto wie o wiele więcej niż się wydawało, a w tym dwuznacznym przypadku wydawało się to szczególnie niepokojące.

\- Ależ ja nie miałem nic innego na myśli. - odparł niewinnie. - Więc?

Yuuri zamilkł, ważąc w myślach odpowiedź dla spragnionego sensacji przyjaciela. Wiedział, że da mu do ręki kolejną broń w drwinach, choć jednocześnie ta szczerość nigdy nie okazała się zgubna. Wręcz przeciwnie - gdy przychodziło co do czego, Phichit był pierwszy, który ratował sytuację.

\- Cóż… obie opcje nie byłyby złe… - zdradził wreszcie Japończyk, drapiąc się po policzku.

\- No. I za taką szczerość to ja mogę pomagać. - Chłopak wyszczerzył się.

Zanim Yuuri zrozumiał, co dokładnie kumpel ma na myśli pod pojęciem “pomagać”, Phichit uniósł rękę w górę i zawołał nieco głośniej:

\- Jurij! Chodźmy po lody!

\- Hę? Nie chce mi się… - jęknął nastolatek, oderwany od sporu między wyższością muzyki rockowej nad operową w programach łyżwiarskich, nie wiadomo skąd wynikłego.

\- Potrzeba czterech rąk, a wiesz, że jeśli wyślemy ich - Tu zrobił szeroki ruch ręką na wpatrujących się w niego Yuuriego i Viktora. - to albo zaginą w akcji, albo wybiorą najbardziej kiczowate dodatki jakie im przyjdą do głów. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo cię kochają.

Nie trzeba było innych argumentów, żeby przekonać Yurio jak niebezpieczne jest igranie z “ojcowską” miłością. Wstał, mechanicznym krokiem okrążył leżaki, po czym chwycił Taja za ramię i ścisnął ponaglająco.

\- Dobra. Idziemy.

\- Makkachin! Chodź na spacerek! - zawołał na odchodne Phichit, skokami zachęcając pudla do ruszenia za chłopakami.

Pies podniósł łeb i zamerdał ogonem, kiedy zobaczył, że jeden z ludzi jest nim zainteresowany. Po chwili podniósł się na równe łapy i pobiegł za szalejącym łyżwiarzem, pozostawiając na straży koca swoich pańciów.

Yuuri już miał wrócić do sączenia drinka, jednak z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że ten już dawno się skończył. Z braku zajęcia musiał odstawić szklankę na stolik, a potem zamknął oczy, wyciągając się na leżaku. I oto właśnie była cała kwintesencja Phichita - wrodzona subtelność młota pneumatycznego. Katsuki odetchnął, po czym zerknął na Viktora, ciekawy, jak on odczytał zachowanie przyjaciela, jednak Rosjanin nie wyglądał na szczególnie zainteresowanego zaistniałą sytuacją. Sam zaczął nakładać kosmetyk, rozsmarowując krem po wewnętrznej stronie ręki, skupiając całą uwagę tylko na tym, co znajdowało się przed nim. Japończyk zdjął okulary i przez jakiś czas masował palcami grzbiet nosa. Wiedział, że tak się dłużej nie da. Albo zje go frustracja, albo Phichit po powrocie z lodami.

\- Viktor? - Yuuri odłożył okulary na bok i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który wreszcie odwrócił się na dźwięk zawołania. - Czy mogę posmarować ci plecy?

Rosjanin wpatrywał się w Yuuriego, jakby trochę nie dowierzając usłyszanym słowom, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko.

\- O niczym innym nie marzę.

\- Wiedziałem. - westchnął. - Naprawdę wiedziałem.

Katsuki przeszedł na drugą stronę stolika i przysiadł na leżaku Yurio. Wziął od Viktora butelkę z kremem i lekkim klepnięciem w bark nakazał mężczyźnie odwrócić się plecami. Po posłusznym wypełnieniu przez Rosjanina niemego polecenia Yuuri wycisnął na dłoń sporą garść specyfiku, rozprowadził go po palcach, a następnie położył dłonie na plecach partnera. Najpierw zajął się ich górną częścią; pionowymi ruchami rozsmarował cienką warstwę kremu, by w kolejnych łagodnie płynących minutach stopniowo wetrzeć go w jasną skórę. Potem przesunął dłonie na ramiona, gdzie kciukami mimowolnie zaczął masować napięte mięśnie. Viktor mruknął z satysfakcją, czując silne mrowienie, gdy zesztywniałe po długiej jeździe samochodem ciało wreszcie się rozluźniło.

\- Dlaczego sam mnie o to nie poprosiłeś? - zapytał wreszcie Katsuki, przerywając natarczywą ciszę.

Uśmiechający się beztrosko Viktor odwrócił głowę i mrugnął okiem do ukochanego.

\- Lubię, kiedy wykazujesz inicjatywę - zdradził. - Zawsze to ja wychodzę na tego chętnego, jednak tym razem chciałem, żebyś to ty powiedział, czego chcesz.

\- Ale wiesz… - Yuuri przesunął lewą dłoń znad obojczyka partnera do przodu, aż nie trafił na tors, i prowokująco musnął jeden z sutków. - Tu są ludzie.

\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy chcę zobaczyć, jak daleko możesz się posunąć, czy może zaraz będę zazdrosny, że widzi cię ktoś inny - szepnął zmysłowo.

Nagle Rosjanin chwycił dłoń Katsukiego i przycisnął mocniej do piersi, pozwalając ukochanemu wyczuć pospiesznie bijące serce. Najwyraźniej dotyk stymulował go tak samo mocno, jak mocno działała wyobraźnia Yuuriego. Japończyk nie mógł się oprzeć, aby na chwilę nie wtulić twarzy w srebrne kosmyki pachnące znajomym szamponem. Przymknął powieki, rozkoszując się bliskością.

\- Tak bardzo - zdradził tylko Viktor.

\- Rozumiem. - Usatysfakcjonowany tą krótką uwagą Japończyk otworzył oczy i wycofał się odrobinę, zajmując się wmasowywaniem kremu w dolną część pleców partnera. - Wieczorem.

Rosjanin zamruczał, czerpiąc błogie zadowolenie zarówno z dotyku, jak i odpowiedzi. To zabawne, że taka spokojna codzienność od roku dawała mu nie mniej satysfakcji niż ukochany sport wraz z masą sukcesów z nim związanych. Może to z tego względu, że Yuuri łączył obie te dziedziny, stając się źródłem inspiracji nie tylko na lodowisku, ale w życiu i miłości. Mężczyzna westchnął, czując ostatnie pociągnięcia dłoni tuż nad linią spodenek. Choć musiał przyznać, że teraz zupełnie inne słowo na “L” przychodziło mu do głowy...

Kiedy zabieg się skończył, odwrócił się do ukochanego i wyciągnął rękę po butelkę, prosząc o jej zwrot.

\- Teraz ja - zakomenderował.

Tym razem to Yuuri usiadł tyłem, pozwalając partnerowi się nim zająć. Viktor z równie wielką dbałością wtarł balsam do opalania w plecy mężczyzny. Kciuki zmysłowo poruszały się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, przeskakując lekko z kręgu na kręg, a pozostałe palce muskały kolejno łopatki i żebra, zahaczając o podatne na łaskotki boki Katsukiego. Gdyby nie pogoda, Japończyk musiałby zwalić winę za dojmujące gorąco, jakie odczuwał, na niezamierzone pieszczoty, jakim był poddawany.

Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że niezamierzone.

\- Przód też? - szepnął Viktor, przysuwając się do ucha partnera, i objął go rękami na wysokości pasa.

\- Nie! Z przodem sobie poradzę! - zaprzeczył spłoszony Yuuri, ale kiedy chciał poderwać się z leżaka, partner zacieśnił chwyt.

\- Nie opieraj się - prosił radośnie Rosjanin. - Przecież musimy o to zadbać. Twój brzuch powinien być odpowiednio blady, żeby wszystko dało się na nim zobaczyć.

\- Viktor!

\- O, dobry pomysł. Okrzyki możesz ćwiczyć już teraz.

Yuuri skulił się, czując jednocześnie zażenowanie i rozbawienie łaskotkami. Zanim jednak zdołał zrobić ukochanemu krzywdę albo paść na piasek pod naporem dotyku mężczyzny, zza parasola dotarł ich dźwięk migawki. A to oznaczało tylko jedną osobę.

Phichit. To zawsze był Phichit.

\- Szlag - skomentował Taj, kiedy ujrzał obściskujących się mężczyzn.

\- Wisisz mi obiad - Towarzyszący mu nastolatek wyszczerzył się kpiąco, unosząc w zębach plastikową łyżeczkę. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku chłopaka, na co ten uścisnął ją, przyjmując do wiadomości swą sromotną klęskę.

\- O co poszło? - zagadnął jak gdyby nigdy nic Viktor, wypuszczając Yuuriego z objęć i chwytając ze stolika jedno z przyniesionych niewielkich opakowań lodów.

\- Założyliśmy się kto kogo będzie obmacywał. Zgadnij jak głosowaliśmy - spytał retorycznie Yurio, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Yuuri, pokładałem w tobie wielkie nadzieje. Tak mnie zawieść! - jęknął Phichit, przykładając teatralnie kubeczek do czoła.

\- Ej! Gdybyście się tak nie ociągali to… - zaczął i zająknął się, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie próbował przekazać.

Zniesmaczona mina Yurio i dwa uśmiechy pozostałych mężczyzn dobitnie świadczyły o tym, że każdy sam sobie dopowiedział interesujący ciąg dalszy. Właściwie Viktor nawet dopowiadać nie musiał, bo całkiem aktywnie w tym uczestniczył. Katsuki zaczerwienił się, stwierdzajac, że nie ma już siły na regularne bywanie obiektem kpin. Złapał swoje lody i wskazał na mężczyzn łyżeczką niczym nauczyciel na błaznujących uczniów.

\- Cicho - rzucił krótko i westchnął, zajadając się pospiesznie deserem. - Jak macie czas na takie głupie rozmowy to ja zaraz wskakuję do morza. Kto idzie?

\- Viktor, a nauczysz mnie pływać na desce? - Phichit chwycił przynętę, całą uwagę przekierowujac z życia uczuciowego przyjaciela na sprawy doczesne.

\- Jasne - przytaknął Rosjanin. - Tylko w zamian pomóż mi władować Yurio na koło. Biedak nie umie pływać.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy, okej? - zirytował się nastolatek, który właśnie ruszył po swoje dmuchane siedzisko. - Trenować mnie nie chciałeś, więc moją karierą pływacką też się nie interesuj.

\- Jasne, jasne. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żebyśmy utopili złotego medalistę na wakacjach. - Taj odłożył komórkę i puste opakowanie po lodach na stolik, po czym poszedł w ślad za chłopakiem. - Byłaby rozkładówka jak ta lala. “Tragiczny koniec rosyjskiej wróżki w odmętach japońskiego morza. Jak przeżyją to fani? Co na to policja? Gdzie byli rodzice?”... no właśnie, gdzie byliście?

Viktor uniósł palec wskazujący do góry i zaproponował radośnie:

\- Czy jak powiem, że staraliśmy się o kolejne, to będzie wystarczająco dobry powód?

Yuuri zaczerwienił się potężnie, ale dzielnie odwrócił głowę, starając się nie wykonać swojego standardowego okrzyku oburzenia. Yurio jednak nie był już tak cierpliwy.

\- Ja jeszcze nie umarłem! - Doskoczył do Phichita i próbował go szturchnąć, ale młody mężczyzna zwinnie umknął przed ciosem. Lata unikania rozmaitych znajomych próbujących go znokautować za rozprzestrzeniające się po świecie zdjęcia zrobiły swoje.

\- No tak, czyli odpowiedzialność spadnie na mnie. Obawiam się, że w tutejszych więzieniach nie mają szybkiego łącza. Właściwie to niczego dobrego o nich nie słyszałem...

Nastolatek prychnął, rozjuszony niczym prawdziwy kot, i zaczął gonić Taja po plaży. Ten tylko zachichotał rezolutnie i uciekł przed niezdarnie skaczącym po piasku Rosjaninem w stronę morza. Makkachin swoim psim zero-jedynkowym sposobem postrzegania zabawy również pognał za pokrzykującym peletonem.

Kiedy para na chwilę znów została sama, Viktor podszedł do kończącego lody Japończyka.

\- Yuuri? - Katsuki odwrócił głowę, a wtedy ukochany dał mu czułego całusa w czoło. - Dzięki, że jesteś.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedział rozczulony Katsuki. Dla takich momentów lubił znosić kpiny ukochanego.

\- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ciężko będzie wytrzymać cały dzień, co? - Rosjanin objął partnera w pasie i przyciągnął lekko do siebie.

Yuuri pokiwał głową na znak, że doskonale wie, o co chodzi.

\- Dasz radę. - odparł. - Ktoś przecież musi nas zawieźć z powrotem do Yu-topii tym szałowym autem.

Uśmiechnął się na myśl o różowym kabriolecie, po czym odłożył pusty kubek i niespodziewanie położył dłoń na podbródku partnera. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał mu się głęboko w oczy, pieszcząc kciukiem wargę, aż wreszcie przylgnął ustami do ust mężczyzny, zaskakując tym samym ich obu. Yuuri pocałował Viktora mocno, na zapas, żeby zdołali jakoś doczekać do wieczora. Przestał nawet przejmować się otaczającym światem, gdy jego własny zaczął mieć rozmiar zacieśniających się w pasie rąk. Musnął językiem usta ukochanego i nieco pogłębił pieszczotę, przyjmując w zamian język Rosjanina. Gdzieś w tle akompaniował im tandetny szum fal i oddalone pokrzykiwania dwójki kolegów. Wreszcie dojmujące gorąco zmusiło Katsukiego do wycofania się, zanim miałby całkowicie roztopić się od rosnącego w piersi uczucia.

\- Malinowe? - zapytał Viktor, oblizując się. - Czyżby pomysł Yurio?

\- Uhm. - przytaknął Japończyk, oddychając głębiej, po czym skinął głową na bok. - A teraz chodź podbijać te morskie odmęty. Jest mi zdecydowanie zbyt ciepło.

Wyswobodził się z objęć, pociągając ukochanego za sobą, na co wniebowzięty Rosjanin grzecznie przystał. Idący przodem Katsuki mógł dzięki temu ukryć niepokorny rumieniec, który znów dawał o sobie znać. Po chwili jednak opanował się i odchylił głowę do tyłu, spoglądając na rozciągające się nad nimi czyste niebo. To było aż nieprzyzwoite, ile szczęścia otrzymywał ostatnimi czasy, ale… postanowił jeszcze trochę powykorzystywać sprzyjający los.

Yuuri zerknął za siebie i uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, sprawiając, że jego odcięta na tle słońca sylwetka trwale wyryła się w pamięci ukochanego.

\- Tylko ja też chcę zamówić lekcję pływania na desce, dobrze? - poprosił, ściskając lekko dłoń mężczyzny.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko - odpowiedział Viktor z zachwytem, dając się omotać raz jeszcze.

I wciąż nie ostatni.

**Author's Note:**

> To było jakieś dzikie wyzwanie, które zrobiłam sobie pod wpływem chwili, kiedy ujrzałam z rana nowy oficjalny art z naszą trójką panów w samochodzie (nie licząc psa). *mruga do Dar* A jak już połączyłam ten z artem na leżakach, to już trudno było pohamować wyobraźnię. Może było to związane z tym, że akurat była środa i Jureczkowa żądza wzięła nade mną górę? Sami doskonale wiecie, że środy już nigdy nie będą takie same.  
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo pewnie szaleńczego tempa nie było tak źle. Bo jeszcze kiedyś wpadnę na podobny, genialny pomysł ;)
> 
> Za rady dziękuję soczystymi, wirtualnymi buziakami Shizu oraz Dar :*


End file.
